


Milk and Cookies

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breast Sucking, Cookies, F/F, Lactation, Lolicon, Oppai Loli, excessive lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: When Himari and Liliana discover that they have no milk to drink with their chocolate chip cookies, they turn to an unconventional solution, much to Himari's dismay.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Milk and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission for Ultralight, built off of a breast expansion/lactation caption I did of a picture made by the artist Magister. Hence, this story features two of Magister's OCs, Himari and Liliana. If you're not familiar with them or have no idea what I'm referring to in the first place, don't worry about it, just relax and enjoy the story.

On the surface, Himari and Liliana appeared to be very well-behaved little girls. They were polite and kind to those around them, and always followed rules whenever they were laid out. Few would assume that they were prone to mischief, but this was exactly what the girls wanted people to believe.The angelic behavior everyone had come to expect from them was the perfect tool they could use to get what they wanted. Of course, given their young ages, the extent of this trickery was usually fairly minimal, as they didn’t crave much else besides sweets or attention. On this particular day, the former was the bigger concern for both girls. Having been left alone at Himari’s house for the afternoon, the two girls sought to use their newfound freedom to obtain some delicious chocolate chip cookies that had been carelessly left behind for both of them to freely take. Liliana could hardly wait to get her hands on the delectable baked goods, and grabbed the entire bowl of cookies the minute she was able, carrying them back to Himari’s room eagerly.

“This is great! We can eat as many as we want, Himari!” Liliana said happily as she lugged the large bowl of cookies into Himari’s colorful bedroom, shutting the door behind her. While not as enthusiastic about mischief-making as her friend, Himari couldn’t resist the chance to gorge herself on some cookies, and fully agreed to Liliana’s plan when she had brought it up at the beginning of their playdate.

“Oh wow, you brought all of them?” Himari said as Liliana placed the bowl of cookies on the floor and opened it up, revealing its treasured contents.

“Of course I did! Although… I didn’t find any milk while I was in the kitchen. You do have milk somewhere in your house, right?” Liliana asked impatiently.

“I’m not sure, actually. If there was any, you should have found it. We… might be out,” Himari said, regrettably. This was enough to blow away nearly all of Liliana’s enthusiasm in a single instant.

“Aww… really? We can’t eat these cookies without milk, you know,” Liliana explained.

“Couldn’t we just find something else to drink?” Himari suggested. Liliana looked at her like she had said something totally irrational.

“No way! You have to have milk with cookies. That’s, like, the rule!” said Liliana, adamantly. Himari rolled her eyes. Liliana’s stubbornness could often come out at the worst of times. If she was so insistent on having milk with her cookies, though, Himari figured she wouldn’t actually be able to eat any. Liliana, on the other hand, wasn’t so quick to give up. She would have her milk and cookies, one way or another. As she thought hard about how to rectify the lack of milk, her eyes drifted to Himari’s chest. While she was just as sweet and innocent as any other little girl, Himari’s body was somewhat abnormally-designed, namely due to the fact that she had sprouted a pair of big, perky breasts before even coming close to the onset of puberty. Seeing these firm, round orbs clad in Himari’s loose-fitting casual clothes made the gears in Liliana’s head start to turn, faster and faster. While Himari lay idly on her bed, Liliana crept up and joined her, catching Himari’s attention only when she had gotten very close.

“You’ve got a funny look in your eyes, Liliana,” Himari said, a tint of worry in her voice.

“I think I’ve figured out how to get some milk for our cookies…” Liliana said with a grin.

“How?” Himari was worried as to how Liliana might answer her question.

“Well, most of the milk people drink comes from cows, but there’s another way we can get milk. I’ll need your help, though~” Liliana said naughtily, creeping closer to Himari. As soon as she realized what Liliana was planning, Himari backed away and covered her breasts with her hands.

“H-Hey! We can’t do _that!”_ Himari exclaimed.

“Oh, come on. That’s what your boobies are for, to give milk! It wouldn’t hurt either of us to try,”

“Nuh-uh, I’m not letting you do anything with my boobies. I don’t even think I can produce milk,” Himari said, shaking her head.

“We won’t know for sure unless we try, Himari. Come on, just let me suck on them a little bit. Please? _Please…?”_ Liliana begged, trying to work her little girl charm on Himari. Himari’s was obstinate, but she knew that Liliana wouldn’t stop bugging her until she got what she wanted. Even some prolonged sucking wouldn’t draw out any milk from her breasts, so there really wasn’t any true harm in letting Liliana test her theory.

“Ugh… fine, you can suck them. Just a little bit, though,” Himari said with a grumble. Liliana clapped her hands happily when she heard this.

“Yay! This is gonna be so cool! C’mon, take ‘em out!” Liliana greedily reached for Himari’s tits, haphazardly attempting to remove her clothes.

“Hold on, don’t be so rough!” Himari said, pushing Liliana away so that she could remove her clothes normally. Her shirt and bra came off relatively easily, and once her breasts were laid bare, Liliana could barely contain herself. She lunged at Himari and latched onto one of her teats in an instant, making Himari squeal in surprise. “Eek!” Himari cried as Liliana forcefully sucked on her pert nipple. “B-Be gentle! They’re really sensitive…” Himari whined.

“Oh, sorry… I got a little too excited,” Liliana stopped sucking for a brief moment to apologize, before immediately going right back to Himari’s nipple. This time, she sucked more tenderly, ensuring the experience wasn’t so painful for her busty friend. Himari was much more receptive to her gentle suckling, and moaned softly as Liliana’s tongue stroked and licked her nipple. It was a kind of pleasure Himari wasn’t very familiar with, and before long, she started to feel a peculiar warmth build up in her breasts, most definitely brought on by Liliana’s sucking.

“Ooh… t-they’re starting to feel kinda funny…” Himari moaned. Liliana ignored her and continued to suck unashamedly, pressing her body more firmly against Himari’s as she ravenously feasted from her teats. In addition to the fierce suction from her friend’s mouth, Himari was feeling a strange pressure growing within her bosom, and if she didn’t know any better, she would have thought that her breasts were becoming noticeably more swollen as Liliana sucked them. “L-Liliana… I think you should stop,” Himari said. Much to her surprise, Liliana followed her suggestion, removing her mouth from Himari’s nipple.

“But it’s working! You’re giving milk!” Liliana exclaimed, her lips lightly coated in an ivory liquid. Himari looked down and saw that she was indeed telling the truth. Her soft, swollen breasts were leaking a decent amount of milk from her hard nipples, much to Himari’s amazement. She brushed her nipple with one of her hands lightly, sampling some of the liquid for herself. It was warm, sweet, and quite delicious, by all accounts, but the fact that it was coming out of her made Himari rather concerned. Liliana, on the other hand, seemed completely unbothered, and went back to sucking without a second thought.

“N-No! Something isn’t right!” Himari yelled. Her breasts were definitely getting bigger, there was no doubting it, now. As Liliana continued to freely suckle on them, Himari’s firm feeders continued to grow plumper and rounder, increasing her milk production accordingly. In only a minute or so, they had swelled to nearly double their original size, coming close to equally the scale of Himari’s head. The consistent dribble of milk coming from both of her nipples had grown to a steady stream, staining Himari’s clothes and bedsheets on the side Liliana wasn’t feeding from. A warm tingling seemed to accompany the growth of Himari’s breasts, becoming stronger and stronger as they swelled. Liliana appeared to be blissfully unaware of Himari’s growth as she sucked from her teat, enjoying the increasing supply of milk. “L-Liliana! Stop!” Himari cried, trying to push Liliana away from her. The thirsty blonde girl, however, would not let Himari deny her more of her creamy nectar, and remained firmly latched on despite Himari’s struggle.

“So yummy… more! More!” Liliana moaned in-between big gulps of milk. Her eagerness led her to suck Himari’s breast even more vigorously, making Himari shriek and clutch her sheets tensely. Her tits surged outward, blowing up even faster to keep up with Liliana’s rapidly-rising demand for milk. As more and more of her vision became obstructed by her blossoming mammaries, Himari’s panic quickly grew more severe. The pressure inside her tits was building extremely quickly, forcing her nipples to expel significant volumes of milk. In an effort to staunch the flow of milk from the nipple Liliana wasn’t drinking from, Himari reached forward and grabbed her nipple roughly with the few fingers she could reach it with. This triggered a searing jolt of pleasure that coursed through her entire body, making her squeal in surprise. It was clear that her incessant lactation, combined with the unabated swelling of her tits, had made Himari’s nipples extremely sensitive, to the point where even light touches could make Himari gasp and shriek. Consequently, Liliana’s ravenous suckling was driving Himari crazy.

“Nooo! Nooo!” Himari cried, her legs kicking helplessly as she watched her breasts grow bigger and bigger. They had both grown larger than beach balls, spewing forth thick torrents of hot milk from her swollen, sensitive nipples. At this point, Liliana had abandoned any and all shame in her unstoppable milky feast, mindlessly chugging Himari’s milk as it filled her stomach.

 _“Oooh… Himawwwi… issss sho gooood!”_ Liliana said, her mouth still full of Himari’s creamy excretions. She had become utterly addicted to the taste of Himari’s milk, and couldn’t stop herself from guzzling as much as Himari’s breasts were capable of producing. Now that they were both filled with several gallons of breast milk, Himari’s tits had become indomitably heavy, pinning the lower half of her body to her bed and rendering her unable to do anything to stop Liliana’s ceaseless feeding or the growth of her tits. The pressure inside of her breasts had become unbearable, at this point, and even the torrential, mind-numbingly pleasurable lactation she was experiencing did nothing to alleviate the exponential buildup of breast milk inside of her monstrous udders. It was this that made Himari realize it was crucial that Liliana didn’t stop sucking anytime soon, as the lack of her suction would most certainly cause Himari’s boobs to become even more backed up.  
“T-There’s too much… too much milk…” Himari moaned, her breath hasty and weak from the intensity of the pleasure her brain was being overwhelmed by. It seemed the volume of milk being expelled from her now yoga ball sized titties was surpassing even Liliana’s seemingly endless thirst. Her sucking became slower and less forceful, a change of pace that led to an even greater buildup of milk inside of Himari’s breasts. “Nnnghaaaa!” Himari cried as a sudden explosion of milk shot out of both of her nipples simultaneously, drenching even more of her bed and nearby walls. This surge forced Liliana to stop sucking, pushing her off of Himari’s teat as she coughed violently.

“Woah! Guess that’s enough milk for me,” Liliana said, backing away slightly from Himari’s perpetually-lactating breasts. She patted her full belly happily and let out a small burp. “Ahh… still, that was great! Your milk tastes amazing, Himari! Shame you didn’t get to try any of it. Oh well… there’s always next time,” Liliana said. Himari failed to respond to her, her brain reeling from the shockwave of sensations her lactation orgasm had thrust upon her. She barely registered Liliana’s voice when she spoke yet again. “Now it’s time for the main course. Do you want any cookies, Himari?” Liliana asked, hopping off the bed and settling down next to the bowl of cookies that had, miraculously, remained completely dry. Himari provided no response, save for a few light gasps and moans as her lactation started to slow. Taking her silence as a “no,” Liliana shrugged and grabbed a big handful of cookies. “More for me, then!” she said, chowing down on the chewy treats with impunity. The state of her friend wasn’t a major concern of Liliana’s, anymore. She had wanted milk for her cookies, and she had gotten milk for her cookies. Everything was as it should have been.


End file.
